Archive:Aindrea Silveraxe
Aindrea Elspeth Silveraxe was a dwarven huntress and wayfarer in the days following the Third War. The daughter of Henrik Silveraxe, chief of Clan Silveraxe, her nobility, if it could be called such, was minor, both due to the Silveraxe clan's greater allegiance to Ironforge, and the dwarves' tendency to pay little mind to such matters. Leaving the clan's home in the Khaz Mountains, near Ironforge, to venture into the wider world, Aindrea took it upon herself to act as an emissary of sorts for her people. However, it was rumored in the Halls of Ironforge and among the Silveraxe clan that her travels were made to prevent her father from entering her into marriage. Biography Early Years Aindrea was born in the Khaz Mountains 28 years prior to the First War. Clan Silveraxe, once a much more independent and self-reliant clan in the mountains around Ironforge, became closely tied to the Bronzbeard Clan when they allied together during the War of the Three Hammers, centuries earlier. While the Silveraxes continued to live in the rocky peaks that had been their home from time immemorial, in Aindrea's day they considered themselves a part of the larger Ironforge Dwarf population. As chief of the Silveraxes, Aindrea's father, Henrik, held spiritual leadership over clan, and also held a generalcy in Ironforge's standing army. The title of chieftein, and the generalcy that went with it, passed from father to son; Aindrea's birth, however, posed two challenges to the traditional passage of power: first, she was the first first-born daughter of a Silveraxe chief in over a thousand years, and second, she proved to be Henrik's only child. Henrik, always conscious of tradition, never considered grooming Aindrea for succeeding him; rather, from his daughter's youth, he began looking among his captains for one who could prove both sturdy enough to take on the chief's mantle, and who would prove a good husband for Aindrea. Growing up, Aindrea seemed not to mind. She was raised to be hardy and self-reliant, as all dwarves were, and she developed a somewhat raucous sense of humor that won over most of the clan. She also displayed a lack of concern for the affairs of the wider world beyond the next cask of ale and the next boy her age she could flirt with, and to a person the clan knew it was best that Chief Henrik pick his heir himself. Captured During the Third War, as she was wandering the foothills near her home, Aindrea was captured by members of the Scarlet Crusade. Acting on their own volition, this element of the Crusade was bent on using Aindrea as leverage to secure Silveraxe support for the organization's battle against the Scourge. The Crusaders also hoped that Henrik's influence on some of the other small Ironforge clans would pull additional dwarves to the Scarlet Crusade's aid. At the time, Henrik was in Lordaeron, fighting beside the remnants of Lordaeron's forces. Rather than see the situation become more protracted than it was, one of Henrik's staunchest friends, the human paladin Colum Hammersmith, volunteered to find and rescue Aindrea. There was no word of Hammersmith or Aindrea's fates for months. Shortly after returning to Ironforge, Henrik heard word that a chapel used by the Scarlets had been ravaged, but he had no way of knowing if the chapel had been the base for the particular Crusaders that had abducted Aindrea. However, no one with the Scarlet Crusade ever came to reissue their demands, leading Henrik to suspect that his friend and his daughter had perished. Return Roughly a year following her capture, Aindrea returned to the Silveraxe village, alone and unannounced. She bore few outward signs of her captivity, save for a much quieter and subdued demeanor. Aindrea told her clan that the Scarlets had not mistreated her, confining her to a locked room, where time meant little. She didn't know if it had been days, weeks, months after being taken, but Hammersmith had found the Crusaders' chapel, and fought his way to her cell. Hammersmith then led her to a hole in the chapel and told her to run. He stayed behind as the surviving Scarlets surrounded him, and used the Light to bring down the chapel around him. With no food or weapons, Aindrea traveled home cautiously. She eventually was able to procure a bow and a knife, and lived off the land on the way back to Dun Morogh. The Silveraxes honored Hammersmith's memory with an annual day of feasting and drinking. Huntress ---- Personality and Appearance ---- Personality Appearance Pets ---- Colbear Scarlett Domina Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived